


Love for everyone

by unknownhomosapien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownhomosapien/pseuds/unknownhomosapien
Summary: Уж чего Стивен не ожидал, так того, что в итоге он окажется между ними двоими. В буквальном смысле этого слова.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pink Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Kudos: 12





	Love for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфика они совершеннолетние, Конни 20, мальчикам по 22 соответственно.

Пинк вошёл в его жизнь также просто, как Конни. Этот факт казался самому Стивену невероятно странным и непонятным, но тем не менее, всех троих абсолютно устраивал такой расклад, разве что в последнее время парнишке казалось, что он принял позицию пассива даже если проводит время с каждым отдельно. С Пинком он не спорит - тот без слов утвердил себя выше и поэтому после него Стивен уходит отпоротый по полной, но Конни-то куда?! Как он мог прозевать момент, когда ее коллекция игрушек начала использоваться на нем, а потом и вовсе пополнилась страпоном?  
С другой стороны, где-то в глубине он не отрицал, что обожает быть в подчинении и чтобы им руководили, но обожание вдруг куда-то улетучилось, когда он оказался в одной постели с Пинком и Конни, которые с предвкушающими лицами и заговорщическими переглядываниями между собой, уткнули его лицом в подушку.  
Только подняв ее на секунду, чтобы потребовать объяснение их действиям, он смог издать только возмущенный стон, когда Пинк грубо потянул его за волосы. Стивен отчётливо ощущал, как с него исчезает одежда, и с каждой секундой он осознавал, что не имеет понятия, что эти два горе-извращенца собираются с ним делать. А ещё не понимает сам себя, точнее как его организм способен выдавать на это ещё и жёсткую эрекцию, которая буквально прибила член к животу сразу после того, как с него стянули боксеры.  
– Вы хоть лубрикант-то взяли? - наконец выдавил из себя Стивен, недовольно развернув голову в их сторону. Оба нависали над ними, полураздетые, с озадаченными лицами. Пинк собирался открыть было рот, но Махесварен отрицательно помотала головой и указала на дальнюю тумбочку.  
– Между прочим, я тут вас обеспечиваю, так что марш сам за лубрикантом, в средней полке, а я пока займусь тобой, малыш, - Конни наклонилась чуть ниже, и рукой провела Стивену по волосам: – Не против, если я тебе свяжу ручки?  
– Д-да, то есть, нет, подожди! Что вы вообще с Пинком задумали? Вытащили меня посреди дел, затащили в постель и даже не объясняют! Я имею хоть какое-то право узнать что вы хотите сделать?  
– Ну лад-  
– Нет. Не имеешь, - подал голос Пинк, подойдя с небольшим тюбиком.  
Конни удивлённо уставилась на Пинка, а Стивен от такой наглости начал краснеть.  
– Я тебе мальчик по вызову что ли, что ты так со мной обращаешься?! - вскипел он, но мгновенно притих, когда Розовый прыгнул на кровать и прижал своим телом, хватая одной рукой за щеки, а другой ловко откручивая крышку от тюбика.  
– Ты - мой, и это достаточно для тебя.  
Стивен шумно вдохнул, находясь в полном шоке от наглости, но ответить вслед ему не смог. Просто потому, что его это завело, а отказываться от такого шанса ему совсем не хочется...  
Конни тем временем восторженно наблюдала за развернувшейся картиной, но потом опомнилась, и легонько толкнула Розового в плечо.  
– Так, ты все на себя перенял! Мы вообще-то договаривались, - она скрестила руки. Пинк, раздражённо цокнув, принял сидячую позу, а потом рукой махнул в сторону Юниверса. Девушка довольно прикрыла глаза, а потом подползла к Стивену и, бросив игривый взгляд, нависла над ним, пока ее рука медленно спускалась от его груди на член. Парень восторженно уставился на нее, отмечая для себя, что с возрастом его любимая Махесварен только похорошела. Ему достаточно даже просто любоваться ее формами...он неуверенно потянулся одной рукой к ее груди, слегка приподнявшись, чтобы оставить на них засос. Дальше его губы поползли вверх, пока в итоге не превратились в горячие влажные поцелуи.  
Пинк, тем временем, не сидел на месте, а устроился сзади Конни. Она на секунду оторвалась от Стивена, чтобы оставить Розовому короткий, но сладкий поцелуй.  
– Не волнуйся, мы оба успеем его обцеловать, - она провела по его плечу вниз, чтобы взять за руку: - и сделаем это прямо сейчас.  
Сказать, что Стивен чуть не визжал от удовольствия - ничего не сказать. Ощущение от близости к двум дорогим ему людям сводило его с ума и парень извивался от поцелуев, которыми Конни и Пинк его покрывали. Но такая нежность продлилась недолго - он внезапно вскрикнул, когда почувствовал внутри себя сразу два пальца, которые Пинк предварительно смазал.  
– Ч-что...почему сразу два? Мы же договаривались, что делаем это постепенно!   
Конни приложила палец к его губам, а потом с нежностью провела по его щеке.  
– Так нужно, мое солнышко, сегодня придется растянуть тебя посильнее.  
Понадобилось секунд пять, чтобы осознать, почему Конни надела на себя страпон.   
– С ума сошли что ли? Я, да я...вы хотя бы рассказали заранее, нормально бы смог, ай! Подготовиться, а не лежать и...Пинк, я не резиновый, нежнее пожалуйста!  
В ответ на это Пинк буквально выдавил весь тюбик на свою руку и добавил ещё два пальца, от чего Стивен буквально вцепился в простыню.  
– Почему не ты, Конни, ай! Ты хоть знаешь, какие здоровые руки у этого розового амбала, от меня же...сейчас мокрого места не останется...  
– Захилю, - парировал Розовый. Стивену осталось только протяжно вздохнуть и смириться с ситуацией. Иногда он проклинал свои способности самоизлечения, отчасти из-за того, что его приходилось заново растягивать каждый раз. И отчасти от того, что он становился заново девственником.  
Единственное, что его сейчас более-менее успокоило - это Конни, которая взяла его член в свои руки и со всей нежностью начала ими водить вверх-вниз. Юниверс иногда поражался тому, как по разному он чувствует себя с ними обоими. Тем не менее, его одинаково возбуждает и жесткое втрахивание в постель до потери сознания, и нежные ласки в помощью рук и фаллоиметатора в его заднице.   
Боже, Стивен, до чего ты дошел со своим желанием быть в подчинении. Иногда ему казалось, что это проблема его преследует с детства, но и предположить не мог, что в итоге ему так понравится быть личной шлюхой этих двоих. Может потому, что для них он готов отдаться полностью?  
Раздумья Стивена прервали два одновременных поцелуя в губы. Конни и Пинк легли рядом с ним, буквально прижав между собой Юниверса.  
– Мы с Розовым поразмыслили... - начала Махесварен, поймав пальцем локон Стивена: - И пришли к выводу, что ты в последнее время опять загоняешь себя. Позволишь нам с ним сегодня дать тебе очень много любви?   
Стивен сначала удивлённо взглянул то на нее, то на него, и раскрыл рот от удивления.  
– Д-да, конечно! Боже, я хочу вашу любовь! - едва ли не со слезами воскликнул парень и обнял их. Те в свою очередь сами облепили его объятиями и напоследок подарили пару поцелуев в шею и щеки. В этот момент Стивен почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком во всей вселенной.

***  
Спустя минут пять Стивен понял, что даже если он их и любит, оба остаются неисправимыми придурками. Все в итоге закончилось тем, что Конни и Пинк начали спорить о том, кто войдёт в него первым. Это выглядело настолько комедийно нелепо, что Стивен со вздохом уткнулся лицом в ладонь.  
– Да что б вас, трахнете вы меня или нет? Считалочкой что ли выберите кто первый...из-за вас весь настрой пропал, так ещё и растянут зря.  
Так они и сделали. Удача быть первой выпала Конни, поэтому она с довольным видом показала Пинку язык и схватила Юниверса за руку, притягивая его к ним. Парень послушно расположился между ними и даже немного занервничал, что не ускользнуло от внимания Розового и тот обхватил его талию руками.  
Конни аккуратно посадила его на себя. Фаллоимитатор вошёл в него удивительно легко из-за хорошего растяжения, но чувство члена внутри все равно принесло Стивену удовольствие. Позже подсоединился и Пинк, который сделал это быстро. На секунду парень удивился, что не почувствовал ничего, а потом громко ахнул, когда внутри член увеличился в размерах.  
– Господи, как же хорошо, а-ах... - Стивен обнял Конни, выдав донельзя неприличный стон ей в ухо. Наивно полагая, что романтика продолжиться дальше, он вдруг вскрикнул, когда Пинк грубо потянул его за волосы, заставляя насадиться на оба члена одновременно. По ощущениям так, как будто Жёлтая метнула в него дестабилизирующий разряд - он затрясся и выгнул спину. По щекам сразу потекли слезы, и Конни едва ли не замахнулась на Пинка с упреками, но Стивен ее остановил:  
– Все х-хорошо, не злись на него, просто я н-не ожидал, - он улыбнулся, вытирая рукой мокрые глаза, а потом повернулся к Розовому и оставил ему короткий поцелуй, который тот принял и прошептал извинение. Но Конни все равно легонько толкнула Пинка в плечо, прижимая к себе своего мальчика к груди.   
– Заносит тебя слегонца, аккуратнее распускай свои руки. Совсем с ним не считаешься иногда, а ему бывает больно, между прочим.  
– Я извинился.  
– Извинился он...милый мой, ты в порядке? Мы можем прекратить, если тебе неприятно. Стивен отрицательно помотал головой и осторожно заерзал. Боль уже заметно поутихла, и он вполне мог двигаться, что и начал делать. Пинк и Конни зажали его своими телами.  
Юниверс чуть ли не сходил с ума - такое близкое ощущение двух любимых людей, несмотря на первоначальную боль и неприятные ощущения, доставляло ему просто невероятное удовольствие и чувство теплоты. Он горел от ощущений, когда оба активно задвигались в нем и начали обцеловывать его плечи. Парень и подумать не мог, что может издавать настолько неприлично громкие стоны, но ему плевать, что кто может услышать - его сейчас ничего не волнует, кроме них двоих.  
Стивен чувствует, как яростно вбивается в него Пинк и сжимает его талию до синяков, но не обижается - Розовый иначе свою привязанность показать не может. Конни, напротив, почти не двигается, стараясь не навредить, в основном занимаясь исследованием губами каждого участка тела, включая мучительно долгие, но от этого безумно приятные поцелуи. Юниверс чувствует как не знает куда деться от таких мощных ощущений, которые он от них получает. Сквозь пелену наслаждения парень почувствовал что-то мокрое на животе. Надо же, он даже не заметил, как кончил. Зато это заметила Конни и взяла член в руку, отчего Стивен чуть не завыл - орган, кажется, все ещё был напряжён и готов выплеснуть еще больше спермы, чем до этого.  
Внезапно они вдвоем завалились назад на Пинка. Конни на мгновение остановила Розового и аккуратно вышла из Стивена. Он сразу почувствовал небольшую свободу, но ненадолго - Пинк облизнул два свои пальца и провел им между ягодиц. Захилил, садюга!   
Боль вернулась также быстро, как исчез результат растягивания, и парень хаотично задвигал руками по простыне, пытаясь нащупать тюбик. Найдя его, он буквально кинул его назад в сторону Розового. Попал. Судя по смеху Конни и удивлённому вздоху сзади - прямо в лицо.  
Последнему ничего не осталось, как выдавить лубрикант себе на член. Стивен решил помочь ситуации, и медленно задвигался, размазывая гель по стволу.   
– Давай я развернусь, мне неудобно...хочу видеть твое лицо, - сквозь стон выдавил парень и приподнялся, чтобы перевернуться, и не зря - перед ним предстал Розовый, весь покрасневший и в поту, но от этого и прекрасный. Его алмазные зрачки увеличились как только он встретился взглядом со Стивеном.  
– Любишь меня, да... - задумчиво-блаженно произнес Юниверс, усевшись на его живот. Пинк завороженно уставился на Стивена, а потом смущённо улыбнулся.   
Несмотря на свою властность и садизм, он действительно не видел свою никчемную жизнь без своей человеческой части, хотя, по сути, он сам и не существует - является проекцией в реальный мир. Его главной целью было и есть защищать от опасности и оберегать любой ценой. Но в плане любви...по другому объяснить себя он не может. Но и не нужно - Стивен отлично его понимает и принимает, прощая все его ошибки.  
Позиции опять поменялись - Пинк перевернулся, перенимая главенство. Юниверс похотливо улыбнулся и демонстративно закинул ноги на талию. Розовый, в общем-то не церемонился, и спустя пару минут оба во всю стонали. На шее Стивена уже не осталось места для засосов, хотя они могли исчезнуть - просто парень решил их не залечивать, на память о сегодняшнем дне. Конни тем временем влюбленно наблюдала за ними, и сама не сидела без дела, занявшись самоудовлетворением с помощью пальцев. Ее все устраивало - по крайней мере можно не волноваться за мальчиков - с ними без нее ничего не случится.  
Стивен чувствовал себя как кролик, пойманным волком. Паренёк едва ловил ртом воздух, расцарапывая спину Пинка до крови, пока тот буквально вбивал его в кровать. Закончилось все тем, что Розовый одним жёстким движением загнал свой член полностью и кончил во внутрь, пока оба едва ли не задыхались друг другу в губы.  
– Боже мой, почему я сразу не догадалась заниматься с вами сексом втроем? Парни, это было потрясающе...  
– Можно попробовать этим заниматься раз в месяц...я такого ни разу не испытывал отдельно с вами, ребят... - с уставшим, но довольным видом протянул Стивен, уткнувшись лицом вниз в кровать. Ощущение горячего семени внутри давало чувство защищённости и принадлежности, поэтому он засунул один палец в себя, чтобы не дать ей вытечь. Глядя на этот вид, девушка с предвкушением взглянула на Пинка.   
– А можно мне также? - с нарочитой невинностью промурлыкала она, изобразив смущение. Объяснять не пришлось - парень потянулся к Конни, потянув за руку удивленного Стивена.  
– Мы оставили ее без внимания, - констатировал Розовый и провел руками по бёдрам девушки, как бы невзначай ныряя пальцами между ними. Юниверс хотел сделать также, но Конни подозвала его ближе, чтобы взять парня за ствол и поцеловать прямо в головку.  
– Я смотрю ты ещё не устал. Можно?   
Стивен кивнул, и она вместо поцелуя провела языком по уздечке, сразу после взяв член себе в рот. Парень прерывисто выдохнул и положил руку на волосы Конни, зарываясь в них пальцами. В отличие от Пинка, он не собирался хватать девушку за волосы - она слишком дорога ему, даже слишком. Даже если это проявление любви.  
Розовый, что удивительно, тоже решил не действовать импульсивно - он не мог навредить той, кто является для его Стивена любовью всей жизни, поэтому все, что он пока сделал - это аккуратно засунул два пальца ей между ног, предварительно их облизав, и начал медленно двигать ими, после и вовсе наклонившись, чтобы добавить в действие язык, что, судя по довольному мычанию, очень девушку возбудило.   
Что она любила в их отношениях - это то, что все друг за друга в ответе, даже Пинк с его сложным и упрямым характером порой приходил к девушке для того, чтобы близко пообщаться и о их любимом Юниверсе, и о друг друге. А как он сейчас работает языком, боже...  
Ее раздумия прервал мощный оргазм, до которого ее довел Розовый. Конни дергалась от удовольствия и спустя минуту сама довела до пика ее Стивена, который излился ей прямо в рот. Она даже не успела все проглотить, как оба парня накинулись на нее прямо с поцелуями. Это выглядело настолько смешно и неприлично грязно, что Конни начала давиться от смеха. Но любовь есть любовь - она готова и отдавать ее, и принимать, поэтому схватила их за плечи и потянула на себя, повалив всех вниз. Повернув голову на Стивена, девушка подумала, что для нее сейчас важно видеть то, что он счастлив. Они никогда с Пинком не принуждали Стивена делать что-то: всегда в приоритете было его одобрение. После всего, что он пережил, ранить его чувства хочется меньше всего. Они стараются дать ему ту любовь, которую он хочет, и в которой чувствует себя комфортно.   
Никто из них не собирался отрицать, что это, вероятно, был самый лучший день, проведенный вместе.  
– Через месяц? - сквозь надвигающийся сон выдавила из себя измотанная Конни, уткнувшись лицом у грудь Стивена.   
Два измученных стона в ответ ее вполне устроили.


End file.
